Ana Lim
Appearance *'Eye Color: '''Brown. *'Hair Color: 'Either Blue or Blonde or Green-blue or BRIGHT blue, depending on the day *'Trademark: 'My hair. I like dying it. My favorite colors to dye it are blue and blonde. I have a very ''unique ''style. I like wearing a lot of short shorts and short skirts. I usually wear a lot of light colors, and I really like sweaters. I have this tendency to wear short skirts and stuff. And crop tops. It fits, and it's good because this state is really ''hot and short stuff keeps you cool. I go through a lot of phases with my fashion. Like when I was blue-haired I was in my girly phases but now that I'm blonde my style is more hip-hop influenced and tomoboyish :D. My style depends on my hair color weird rite? My Family Parents Sorry, but I'm not going to tell you their names. It's just creepy that you want to know. :( Anyways, I love my mom and dad. My daddy's a banker and my mommy runs a boutique in LA. They've been really supportive of me. Although they've always been more for the grades and sports and being "proper", they love me just the same. :) History I was born in Boston, Masschusetts. When I was 8, my family here for my dad to pursue a new job. He got it, by the way. I liked all the creativity and music in LA, so I took up singing and dancing. Even though I was great, people never thought of me as a real performer. So, I dyed my hair and auditioned here! This was recently, by the way. Personality Many people call me nice, perky, slightly annoying, and slightly dumb. I call myself energetic and nice. :) Oh And I love Christmas too :) Oh and Valentine's Day and Hallowen are epic and I hate hashtags they annoy me yep yep yepppp Other People I've seen people put their friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, and random strangers here so idk. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE. WHY CAN'T YOU DECIDE WHO TO PUT HERE. rofl idk the names of strangers and lol I don't have that many friends but I had a boyfriend once and he was cute and smart. Trivia *My favorite colors are blue, green, and light pink. *My favorite songs are Stronger by Kelly Clarkson and Romantic Love by Hello Venus *IDK if I'm in a relationship or not since well my last relationship ended weirdly BUT IF I'M SINGLE THEN MY MENTAL HUBBY IS JOSH HUTCHERSON lol Pix Ana4.gif Ana5.jpg Ana3.png Ana2.png Ana1.png NiaNiaNia.jpg AnaNia.gif AnaHeart.jpg AnaArms.gif LimeHat.jpg LimePeace.gif LimeMonkey.jpg LimeHat.jpg LimeDouble2.jpg LimeDouble.jpg LimeColor.png Lime1.jpg AnaCymbals.gif AnaButton.jpg AnaBlondeStar.jpg AnaSkirt.jpg AnaFlowahthang.jpg AnaWrite.jpg AnaThoughtful.jpg AnaSingah.jpg AnaSheep.jpg AnaPose.jpg AnaOMGSHIRTISEPICZZZZ.jpg AnaModel.jpg AnaFauxCrey.jpg AnaEpicSweatah.jpg AnaBag.jpg AnaFingahs.png AnaWink.gif AnaTieDye.jpg AnaStand.jpg AnaStairs.jpg AnaSmirk.gif AnaSmile.jpg AnaSingg.gif AnaSign.jpg AnaSide.jpg AnaPoint.gif AnaLean.jpg AnaDisney.jpg AnaCutewave.jpg AnaCloseEyed.jpg AnaYay.jpg AnaWaterwave.jpg AnaTongue.jpg AnaSidepeace.jpg AnaGasp.gif AnaEyepeace.jpg AnaCutesmile.jpg AnaCutee.jpg AnaCup.jpg AnaSelca3.jpg AnaSelca2.jpg AnaSelca1.jpg AnaScratch.png AnaReach2.png AnaReach.png AnaMouth.png AnaClosed.jpg AnaChampion.jpg AnaBite.jpg AnaDoublewave.gif AnaFistpose.jpg AnaWonder.jpg AnaSunnies.gif AnaSign.jpg AnaQuestion.jpg AnaPull.png AnaPoiint.gif AnaBody.jpg AnaShort.gif AnaArmbounce.gif Anaa.jpg AnaMicrophonewave.gif AnaHiwave.gif AnaDoublewavee.gif Ananail.jpg AnaHoodiepeace.jpg AnaHello.png AnaCross.jpg AnaBand.jpg AnaBubble.png AnaCheeks.png AnaClapphone.png AnaEyeliner.gif AnaFists.jpg AnaHandheartt.jpg AnaHatpink.gif AnaHeartphone.png AnaHoldphone.png AnaKisss.jpg AnaLR.png AnaPinknails.png AnaPurple.png AnaSnap.png Anathinkk.jpg AnaTongueee.png LiveDoublewave.gif LimeWave.png Limetongue.png LimeSmile.png LimeSide.png LimeRead.jpg LimePoint.gif LimeKitty.png LimeHanderheart.png Limehand.png LimeFan.jpg LimeEditt.png LimeeBlonde.png LimeDoublepace.png LimeClap.gif AnaChubbyyy.gif LimeArm.png AnaPoses.png AnaDance2.gif AnaDance1.gif AnaColors.png AnaHat.png AnaTomm.jpg AnaFour.png AnaShoulders.gif AnaPrettyyy.gif AnaBday.jpg AnaOrange.png AnaWonder.png AnaV.png AnaThingies.gif AnaTalkk.gif AnaSurprise.png AnaSingg.jpg AnaRL.gif AnaRabbit.jpg AnaPosee.gif AnaOther9.png AnaLips.gif AnaKiss.png AnaJeans2.jpg AnaJeans.jpg AnaHeartz.jpg AnaHeartt.gif AnaFist.jpg AnaCuteee.png AnaChampion2.jpg Ana9.png Ana4Pics.png AnaLOL.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1997 Births Category:Ana Lim